De corazones heridos y misiones feéricas
by oxybry
Summary: Su trabajo era claro "guiar, cuidar y sanar los corazones de los humanos", pero su próximo caso revelaría ser el mayor reto de sus vidas.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Hay muchos tipos de corazones heridos,

Los que fueron abandonados y traicionados,

Los que se consumieron en la tristeza y la culpa,

Los endurecidos por el tiempo y la dificultad,

Los que se llenaron de resentimiento y odio,

Los que perdieron algo preciado,

Los atormentados y solitarios.

* * *

Deslizó su dedo en el aire, escribiendo con letras doradas creadas por la luz del atardecer los detalles que faltaban por llenar en el informe de su más reciente y concluso caso mientras esperaba a quién los había citado. Su compañera revoloteaba en el claro jugando con las pequeñas criaturas del bosque que ocupaban el claro en aquellos tiempos de primavera.

Dejó a un lado su escritura cuando las únicas y extraordinarias alas que parecían estallar en decenas de colores entraron en su campo de visión. Su anfitriona finalmente había llegado.

Hizo una reverencia hacia la recién llegada y dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado al ver que su acompañante seguía entretenida, ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La recién llegada sonrió mientras veía al hombre hada volar hacia la chica y darle un golpecito en la cabeza, antes de arrastrarla suavemente por las alas, mientras ella pataleaba e insultaba.

—Pero, ¿qué está mal contigo, Nyx? —gritó cuando el hada finalmente la soltó.

El aludido simplemente rodó los ojos y señaló a la recién llegada.

—Lo siento tanto, Su Majestad.

—Tan animada y despistada como siempre, Náyade —las alas de la chica hada se tornaron a una bonita coloración rosa—. Por favor, tomen asiento —dijo señalando un par de flores.

—Bienvenidos, y gracias por venir con tan poca antelación.

—No hay nada que agradecer, su majestad, sabe que estamos para servirle.

—Anjana, te he dicho que solo me llames Anjana, Nyx.

—Ya sabes cómo es, Anjana, parece que le hubiesen metido un palo en…

—No creo que Anjana nos haya citado aquí para escuchar las idioteces que tienes para decir, Ná-ya-de —dijo clavando su penetrante mirada en ella.

Anjana soltó una risa.

—Ustedes dos sí que son un caso.

Ahora la molestia del hombre hada estaba sobre el hada madre.

—No es que quiera ser odioso, pero no creo que nos haya citado aquí solo para discutir sobre los pormenores de nuestra relación.

—Aunque me encantaría escuchar los pormenores de _su relación_ —dijo y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tengo un encargo muy especial para ustedes dos, algo que no podría dejar en manos de nadie más.

Varias docenas de párrafos aparecieron escritos en el aire a su alrededor. Y un asentimiento de cabeza fue todo lo que hizo falta para que levantaran vuelo y comenzaran a examinar el contenido.

—Otra chica con el corazón roto —dijo volviendo a su lugar en la fresia que había ocupado hasta hace algunos momentos—, nosotros no tomamos casos como este.

—Nyx tiene razón, Anjana. Este es un caso para alguno de los recién graduados, en el peor de los casos, alguna de las guardianes.

—Debí imaginar que dirían eso, pero ella es un caso realmente especial.

—¿Qué es tan extraordinario acerca de ella?, digo, para que nos pidas directamente que nos hagamos cargo de esto, parece personal —agregó Náyade tomando un sorbo de su miel—, porque para mí, luce como un humano cualquiera.

Personal, pensó Anjana, quizás lo era. Se recostó en su flor, pensando en ella. En Kyoko. La conocía desde niña, cuando llegaba a esconderse, ella y sus lágrimas, en su claro. Fue testigo del dolor causado por su madre y también de sus juegos y risas. Ella mejor que nadie conocía de su amor por los de su especie, aunque no los pudiese ver. Una hermosa jovencita con un corazón puro y gentil a pesar de las dificultades, una que nunca esperó tener en su lista.

—Es mucho más grande que eso, chicos. Náyade, ¿aún recuerdas a María? —el rosto del hada se cubrió con una máscara de tristeza.

—Lo hago, cómo olvidar que no pude hacer nada para ayudarla.

La mirada de Anjana se tornó suave y tomó la mano de la joven hada en las de ella.

—Hiciste todo lo que podías hacer, hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance. Pero, Náyade, Nyx, esa chica que ustedes llaman _común_ fue capaz de sanar el corazón herido de esa pequeña niña, la ayudó a reconciliarse con su pasado y con su padre.

Ambos la miraron con sorpresa. Y ella movió suavemente la mano, los textos anteriores se desvanecieron abriendo paso a otros nuevos.

—Esta chica, curó el corazón de una niña perdida en su culpa por la muerte de su madre y convencida del odio de su padre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, obligándola a ver la realidad y decidir recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y ganó una hermana.

Movió nuevamente la mano e imágenes aparecieron a su alrededor.

—Pero no fue la única. También se abrió paso en el corazón de la chica que se endureció para enfrentar las dificultades de su vida, cerrándose a todo y todos. Y ganó a una mejor amiga. Además, está aquella chica que culpó al mundo por su accidente, por su frustración, por no ser capaz de avanzar. Ella le demostró que con esfuerzo y trabajo duro lograrás lo que quieres. Y ganó alguien que la admira y aspira a ser como ella —Anjana acarició la cabeza de una liebre que dormía en el prado—. Está también el que perdió a un hijo y ella lo trajo de regreso en más formas de las que jamás podría imaginar. Y ganó un padre.

Y ella comenzó a sanar lo que parecía imposible, a aquél que recorría un camino solitario, oscuro y atormentado, guiado por la culpa y el auto castigo. Ella llegó y se quedó. Su camino se volvió brillante y más ligero. Ella le mostró que merecía vivir y no solo sobrevivir. Y ganó a un hombre que siempre velara por ella.

—Pero, Anjana, ¿cómo es eso posible? —exclamó Náyade—, aquí dice claramente que la chica reniega de la idea del amor. ¿Cómo alguien que piensa tan mal del amor puede darlo tan libremente?

Nyx, quien había permanecido en silencio, finalmente intervino.

—Todos esos corazones que han empezado a sanar son casos de alto perfil, incluso en algunos de ellos no hubo nada que los mejores de nuestra clase pudiesen hacer, no debería ser posible.

—Pero lo es, ¿ahora lo ven?

—Por eso nos llamaste —agregó pensativa Náyade.

—Nyx, Náyade —llamó Anjana solemnemente—, ustedes son los mejores, y por ello les estoy encomendando que guíen y ayuden a curar un corazón que ha sido profundamente herido por el abandono y el engaño... Necesitamos más humanos con un corazón como el de ella, porque son capaces de curar más allá de lo que la magia jamás podrá.

—Sus deseos son nuestras ordenes, majestad. Partiremos en cuanto caiga la noche.

—Los espíritus los guíen y guarden.

—Así sea.

Anjana vio al par emprender vuelo y decidió que sería mejor poner sobre aviso a Nyx, si la reacción de Náyade al caso de María había sido algo por lo que guiarse.

—Nyx.

El hombre hada detuvo su vuelo.

—Antes de que se vayan... Deberías saber que en este caso volverás a reencontrarte con alguien de tu pasado.

—¿Quién?

—Kuon Hizuri.

La mirada del hombre hada se endureció, pero Anjana podía ver la sombra del dolor en ellos. Pues él estuvo allí, fue testigo de cómo la oscuridad se apoderó del corazón de ese chico, su encargo, sin poder hacer nada. Kuon Hizuri había sido su más grande fallo y la persona que lo llevó a ser el mejor en lo que hacía.

 _Guiar, cuidar y sanar los corazones de los humanos._

…

—Si alguien puede lograrlo, son ese par —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Zanna!, volviste —dijo abrazando al recién llegado.

—Sí, y veo que has enviado a Nyx y Náyade con Kyoko-chan.

—¿La viste? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Por supuesto que la vi, tan vivaz y peculiar como siempre y tan renuente al amor como la última vez, ese par va a necesitar toda la suerte del mundo.

—Y, ¿cómo esta Lory y la pequeña María?

—Oh bueno, ya conoces al viejo, pregonando amor pero no es capaz de ver al que tiene bajo las narices y María, deberías verla, se ha convertido en una niña más feliz, segura y abierta.

—Ya sabes el dicho humano _"predica pero no aplica"._ Ahora deja de batir esas alas y siéntate, hay muchos corazones que guiar y hadas que asignar.

El recién llegado dejó escapar un suspiro cansado antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¡Cómo odio el papeleo!


	2. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip Beat ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 _Este es un trabajo de fans para fans._

* * *

 **Tokio**

Había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron allí, cada uno por razones diferentes, mucho antes de ser quienes eran ahora, mucho antes de empezar a trabajar juntos.

Después de lo que parecieran horas de viaje y de Nyx quejándose del aire, el metal, de la calidad del agua y de cualquier otra cosa que tuviera la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino, finalmente llegaron a su destino. Lentamente descendieron hasta acercarse al alféizar de una ventana, la luz del salón escapaba por la ventana, iluminando tenuemente los alrededores.

—Tantas luces y no pueden ver lo que de verdad importa.

—Vamos, Nyx, no seas tan pesimista y gruñón.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a sus grandes ciudades de hierro y concreto.

—Lo sé, pero un cambio de aires siempre es bueno para variar —el hombre hada le dedicó una mirada venenosa—. No hay necesidad de parecer tan feliz —dijo la hada todavía con esa vocecilla llena de alegría, revoloteando de un lado a otro como una bola de goma que rebota sin parar.

Nyx se preguntó, no por primera vez, cómo era que habían terminado con las alas atadas para toda la eternidad, pero en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

—…

—Venga, ahora hablemos de cosas más felices —suplicó ella con ojos de cachorro perdido.

Nyx levantó una de sus cejas.

—Sabes que pareces unos miles de años más viejo cuando haces esa mueca, ¿cierto?

—Náyade —llamó en tono de advertencia.

Náyade miró inquisitivamente a Nyx. Él realmente odiaba las estructuras de los humanos, y a los humanos en general, se atrevería a decir si no lo conociera mejor. Su desdén por ellas se reflejaba claramente en su renuencia a descansar en el alféizar prefiriendo quedarse suspendido en el aire.

—Por favor, no has hecho más que gruñir todo el día.

—De acuerdo —dijo dando su brazo a torcer—, ¿por dónde quieres comenzar? ¿Leíste el archivo completo?

—No me refería al trabajo cuando dije cosas más alegres —dijo haciendo un puchero—, pero, para responder tu pregunta por supuesto que lo hice, ¿por quién me tomas?

Nyx rodó los ojos ante las peculiaridades de su compañera.

—¿Y tus apreciaciones son?

—Desearía poder echarle una maldición al niñato Futa —dijo lanzando un gancho con su pequeño brazo.

—Fuwa, Náyade, es Fuwa Shotaro, y te recuerdo que somos hadas, no brujos. Además las maldiciones van en contra de nuestra política.

—Aguafiestas —dijo haciendo un puchero y luego retomando su tono profesional o lo que según a su criterio podría considerarse profesional, preguntó:

—¿Entonces por dónde comenzamos?

—Observamos, Náyade, solo observamos y aprendemos más sobre Mogami Kyoko, y su estilo de vida.

—Bueno, vamos a encontrar un mejor lugar para espiar —dijo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo llames espiar? Solamente vamos a observar.

—Por supuesto, lo que digas —dijo desestimando sus palabras con un movimiento de la mano antes de volar a través de la ventana y encontrar alojamiento en las flores de una maceta en una de las esquinas del local.

…

—Hinata-san, Hitoka-san, que alegría verlos.

—Kyoko-chan, qué bueno tenerte por acá, ya casi no te vemos, el lugar no es el mismo sin ti. Nos haces mucha falta.

Kyoko les sonrió dulcemente.

—Yo también los extraño —dijo dejando los platos en la mesa—, por eso siempre que puedo ayudar en el restaurante me alegro. ¿Necesitan algo más?

—No, Kyoko-chan, muchísimas gracias.

—Estamos para servirles —dijo antes de retirarse a la cocina.

 **…**

—Kyoko-chan, deberías irte a descansar. Nosotros podemos atender al resto de los clientes, ya nos has ayudado suficiente y debes estar muy cansada —le mencionó la Okami cuando regresó a la cocina.

—Pero no estoy cansada.

—Aprovecha el tiempo para descansar y adelantar tus deberes —sentenció el Taisho.

—De acuerdo entonces, muchísimas gracias —dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia antes de partir.

—Esta chica —suspiró la Okami con una sonrisa en el rostro— es un ángel, trabaja tan duro y aun así siempre está dispuesta a poner a los demás por encima de ella. Es una bendición.

El Taisho solo asintió con la cabeza, su mirada suavizándose y las comisuras de sus labios curvándose en una diminuta sonrisa.

…

—Física terminado, química listo, el ensayo de historia, terminado —murmuró revisando sus deberes—. Terminé —exclamó, levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza en un estiramiento. Sus facciones delataban la satisfacción que sentía por el trabajo realizado.

No mucho tiempo después su teléfono timbró dejándola saber que tenía un mensaje.

 _Mogami-san, mañana pasa a verme temprano, por favor. Hay algunas ofertas que deberías revisar._

 _Sawara Takenori_

El mensaje hizo latir su corazón con emociones encontradas. La perspectiva de un nuevo reto, de una nueva oportunidad que permitiera a su incipiente carrera artística expandirse la alegraba inmensamente, pero también lo hacía la oportunidad de dejar atrás a Natsu.

Ella amaba a todos sus personajes, eran sus preciadas creaciones y Natsu no era la excepción. Pero después de la conversación con Moko-san sobre los parecidos entre Natsu y Saena y las hirientes palabras de esta última en aquel programa de transmisión nacional, personificar a Natsu se había hecho cada vez más difícil, porque cada vez que ella era Natsu también era un poco más como esa mujer. Y esa todavía era una herida demasiado fresca.

Tomó a Corn de su lugar en la arena blanca traída desde Guam y parándose en su ventana bajo el suave resplandor de la luna lo extendió al cielo viendo cómo una vez más cambiaba de color llevándose sus penas.

—Gracias, Corn.

Las dos hadas observaron con curiosidad y preocupación los eventos que acaban de acontecer.

—Esa piedra está llena de emociones, no estoy segura de que todas sean buenas, tal vez deberías echar un vistazo.

—Luego —respondió pensativo—, por ahora solo observemos.

…

Con energías renovadas por Corn, Kyoko, había vuelto a su activa personalidad, se movió de aquí para allá organizando las cosas que necesitaría para el instituto y su día de trabajo, y finalmente antes de recostarse en su futón reparó en que sus tres preciadas posesiones estuvieran en su lugar. Princesa Rosa en su habitación de tul y seda, Corn en su cama de arena y su libreta de Love Me descansando en su mochila.

Una vez recostada abrió su celular contemplando si debería llamarlo o no.

Se repitió que no era una buena idea, que seguramente estaba ocupado y lo incomodaría, pero quería agradecerle por prestarle su fuerza aquella noche en el parque.

Jugueteaba con el celular sin terminar de decidirse cuando el aparato vibró en su mano, y ella del susto lo dejó caer. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo de nuevo en la mano, sus ojos se clavaron en la pantalla, donde parpadeaba claramente un nombre. El nombre del hombre que había estado plagando sus pensamientos hasta hace solo unos segundos.

—Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Buenas noches, Mogami-san, espero no molestar.

—Para nada, Tsuruga-san, no es molestia.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, Tsuruga-san. Mañana tengo que pasar por la oficina de Sawara-san, para revisar unas nuevas propuestas y las grabaciones de _Box R_ ya casi llegan a su final.

—Qué bien, me alegra escucharlo.

El silencio se extendió en la línea telefónica así que decidió romperlo.

—¿Qué tal las grabaciones?

—Muy bien, al ritmo que llevamos deberíamos terminar en un par de días.

—¿Ha estado comiendo adecuadamente?, no estará aprovechando que no estoy para saltarse las comidas.

—Por supuesto que sí he estado comiendo. Tengo los vídeos de evidencia para que los veas cuando regrese.

Kyoko sintió el calor apoderándose de sus mejillas.

—No tiene que hacerlo —murmuró en voz baja, avergonzada, pero con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

—¿No los quieres ver entonces? —preguntó fingiéndose afectado.

—No —casi gritó—. Lo que quise decir es que confío en usted y en su palabra.

La línea del otro lado permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, _¿acaso había dicho algo malo?_

—Eso significa mucho para mí, Mogami-san.

—…

—¿Mogami-san?

—Sí, Tsuruga-san.

—Me preguntaba si ahora que regresé a Tokio cenarías conmigo.

—¿Pe…Perdón? —tartamudeó, su corazón latiendo desbocado.

—Pregunté si cenarías conmigo, ya sabes, como agradecimiento por tu trabajo con Setsuka Heel.

—No es necesario que se tome la molestia, Tsuruga-san.

—Sé que no es necesario, Mogami-san, pero quiero hacerlo.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Acaso te hago sentir incómoda, Mogami-san?

—N…No, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, te llamo cuando esté de regreso en Tokio para acordar los detalles.

—De acuerdo, Tsuruga-san. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Mogami-san.

La llamada terminó y Kyoko se quedó mirando la pantalla. Después de algunos segundos finalmente la realidad golpeó, acababa de aceptar salir a cenar con su senpai, el hombre más codiciado de todo Japón, pero sobre todo, el hombre del que estaba enamorada, ¿qué rayos estabas pensando, Kyoko Mogami?

Nyx y Náyade vieron a Kyoko girar, gritar y estrangular a su almohada por media hora antes de que finalmente se quedara dormida. Solo la habían observado por lo que debían ser 4 horas humanas y la chica desde ahora revelaba ser una caja de sorpresas. Nyx iba a preguntar a Náyade sobre el comportamiento _errático_ de su encargo, pero cuando vio el brillo salvaje en sus ojos y la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, se encogió de puro terror y sintió pena por su encargo. Esa sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno. Se levantó de su asiento, extendió sus alas y habló.

—Voy a echar un vistazo a la piedra.

—Seguro, pero no te excedas.

Nyx voló hacia el lecho de la piedra, sus alas azules brillando con la clara luz de la luna. Comenzó a recitar un encantamiento en una lengua antigua y puso su palma contra la superficie. Solo años de entrenamiento lo prepararían para el flujo de recuerdos e imágenes que invadieron su mente al tocar la superficie de la piedra. Solo eso evitó que fuera abrumado por las imágenes, los sentimientos, las emociones. Era terriblemente aplastante la fuerza de los sentimientos y recuerdos, su intensidad. Atrapados en aquella piedra había recuerdos dolorosos, insultos, palabras que ningún niño jamás debió escuchar, imágenes de golpes. Su concentración flaqueó por un momento. Estos hechos... Él mismo los había presenciado, él había estado allí. No podía ser. Cerró sus ojos tratando de retomar su concentración. El flujo de recuerdos seguía sin detenerse, como las furiosas corrientes de un río crecido.

Vio a la niña llegar y con ella las risas, la mentira inocente, el regalo, una promesa, pero luego las risas dieron paso a las lágrimas y soledad ya no del niño, no de Kuon Hizuri, pero sí de una inocente Kyoko Mogami, su nueva dueña. Vio desesperanza y esperanza a partes iguales, también vio reencuentro y luego más dolor y desesperación. Retiró lentamente la mano.

Tantas coincidencias, _quizás_ —se atrevió a considerar—, era el destino el que los había llevado a aquel lugar.

La piedra no era mágica, de eso podía dar fe, pero todos estos años sus dueños canalizaron sus emociones en ella, dejaron dibujadas las líneas del pasado, prueba de sus heridas, la usaron como una piedra curativa y ahora era ella la que necesitaba ser curada.

—¿Qué sucede, Nyx?—preguntó preocupada Náyade mirando su semblante.

Él, solo la miró mientras ponía ambas manos sobre la piedra comenzando un cántico nuevo.

— _Señores de las aguas, señores del oeste, os invoco en este día para que con vuestra sabiduría y poder curéis a la que un día dejó vuestro reino y remanso para apaciguar el dolor de dos corazones humanos._

 _Feéricos del bosque, seres de la naturaleza, seres de la gran madre, humildemente me presento ante vosotros para conocer la verdad de la naturaleza, para restaurar lo que se ha perdido._

El pequeño hombre hada terminó su plegaria y algo semejante a una gota de agua brilló en la oscuridad de la habitación y descendió de sus manos fusionándose con la superficie áspera de la roca.

Tomaría tiempo, la purificación de ciertos miasmas siempre lo hacía, pero si ellos cumplían con su trabajo, de ahora en adelante aquella piedra empezaría a canalizar buenas energías. Si ellos hacían bien su trabajo, tal vez más de un corazón podría ser salvado.

Sintió la mano de Náyade sobre su hombro.

—Pensé que solo íbamos a observar.

—Y eso es lo que hemos hecho —dijo dejándose caer en la flor, descansando su cabeza en el regazo de su compañera.

—Esto va a ser tan divertido —exclamó emocionada mientras deslizaba sus pequeños dedos entre los cabellos de él—, no puedo esperar al día de mañana.

—No hagas nada loco por favor, mañana seguiremos observando, nada más.

—Aburrido, aguafiestas.

* * *

 **En otro lugar de la ciudad**

—¿Algo más?

—Por favor, haz llegar esto a primera hora a la oficina de talentos de LME.

—No sabía que invitarías a una de las actrices de LME a la audición. Debe ser realmente buena.

—Así parece, su trabajo aunque poco, es bastante interesante. Además Ogata, Anna y Konoe han dado excelentes recomendaciones de ella. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haber visto a Konoe trabajar con ella.

—Tendremos que esperar y ver, pero finalmente empieza tomar forma.


	3. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ni _Skip Beat!_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **...**

 **Muchos han criticado su trabajo, incluso lo han calificado como pornográfico, ¿qué tiene para decirle a sus contradictores?**

Es absurdo pensar en el cuerpo desnudo como algo antinatural, pensar en ello como algo menos que una obra de arte. Son las perspectivas que tomamos las que moldean el mundo. Lo que eliges ver en ti y en los otros. Yo veo glamour, seducción y elegancia. En mi trabajo reflejo con enorme belleza lo que es el cuerpo humano desde el máximo respeto y sensibilidad, sin caer en lo vulgar y lo soez.

 **¿Qué nos puede decir de su nuevo trabajo?**

Es un tributo al cuerpo desnudo como lo que es, una creación única, y una auténtica obra de arte diseñada con los mismos patrones que el resto de la naturaleza. Por ello, estaremos trabajando con una mezcla internacional de modelos, en algunos de los más bellos escenarios del mundo.

 **Hemos escuchado que grandes nombres de la industria estarían haciendo parte de este proyecto. ¿Nos puede revelar algunos de esos nombres?**

Estamos realmente emocionados de que algunos viejos amigos se unieran al proyecto, pero dejaremos que sea una sorpresa para todos ustedes.

 **De su trabajo llama especialmente la atención que no solo trabaja con modelos reconocidos, si no con una amplia variedad de sujetos. ¿Qué nos puede decir acerca de esto?**

Supongo que te refieres a, ¿por qué no trabajo solo con modelos que cumplen con el "standard de belleza" que los medios nos han vendido?

 **Sí**

La respuesta es sencilla: las diferencias embellecen, no afean. Somos culpables, por decirle a un hombre o a una mujer cómo deben ser. Les hemos vendido una falsa ilusión de lo que debe ser la belleza, y si no lo son, le decimos que están mal. Etiquetamos a las personas, gorda, flaca, alta, baja, indio, blanco, feo. Le hemos vendido a la gente la idea de que si no son parte del estereotipo, está mal. Me gusta trabajar con gente real, cuerpos que cuentan historias de donde han estado, de luchas, de alegrías.

...

Kuu dejó la revista en la mesa, mientras hablaba con Lory.

—Básicamente necesita alguien que lo pueda asistir, ya sabes lo terrible que es su japonés.

—Tengo a alguien en mente.

—¿No estarás pensando en Kyoko-chan?

—No se me ocurre mejor persona para ese trabajo que no sea Mogami-kun, su inglés es excelente y contigo hizo un maravilloso trabajo, aparte creo que podría aprender un par de cosas.

—¿Realmente piensas que sea una buena idea?... Ya sabes dada la naturaleza del trabajo de Howard.

—Esa chica no se deja amedrentar, además Howard podría ser una gran influencia, quién sabe, a lo mejor le ayuda a expandir su visión del mundo.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

—Sí, si ella logra realizar este trabajo satisfactoriamente tiene mucho que ganar y poco que perder.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, un grito espantoso arrancándolo de su sueño.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios sucede con esa mujer?

Náyade a su lado, señaló lo obvio.

—Se quedó dormida y ahora va tarde…—y luego mirándolo detenidamente soltó una carcajada—, deberías hacer algo sobre tu cabello, Nyx, parece vivo.

—Cállate —puntualizó pasándose las manos entre los cabellos, con su usual mirada desaprobatoria y su casi permanente ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh, por todo lo natural y sagrado!, ¿tienes que ser tan gruñón desde temprano?

—Estarías igual si te despertasen a punta de gritos, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan _alegre_ en las mañanas —dijo dándose por vencido con su cabello.

—Bueno, eso no sucedería si no durmieses más de la cuenta —y antes de que él pudiera replicar agregó—. Ven aquí, déjame ayudarte con ese cabello.

Nyx volteó la cara hacia un lado en otro de sus muy comunes gestos desaprobatorios, pero Náyade lo conocía mejor.

—Vamos, gruñón, no querrás volar por todo Tokio con _ese_ cabello, a lo mejor y una avecilla decide anidar en tu cabeza.

—Tú, tú —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado para que ella obrara su magia.

Para cuando terminó de reacomodarle el cabello la puerta delantera se abrió.

—Aquí vamos, ¿listo para un paseo por Tokio?

—… Gracias.

—¿Por el paseo?, no soy yo, ¿no recuerdas?, tenemos que seguir a Kyoko-chan.

Nyx resistió la necesidad de palmearse la frente, Náyade podía llegar a ser realmente despistada.

—Me refería al cabello y ¿desde cuándo la llamas Kyoko-chan?

—Desde ayer. Tengo la corazonada de que pasaremos algún tiempo disfrutando de la mutua compañía… Y sobre tu cabello, cuando quieras, me encanta arreglarlo —dijo reacomodando una hebra rebelde que caía sobre su frente—, además, tu salvaje melena de cabello desordenado te hace parecer menos guapo de lo que eres.

Sintió el calor apoderándose de sus mejillas. Y una vez más se preguntó, ¿cómo es que ella podía decir esas cosas como si no tuviesen importancia?

—Oye, Nyx, creo que mejor nos apresuramos o le vamos a perder el rastro —mencionó señalando el borrón en la distancia—, parece que esta chica es más interesante que lo que los archivos dejaban ver.

…

Debería estar acostumbrado, de verdad que sí, pero cuando Kyoko Mogami azotó la puerta de su oficina no pudo más que dar un pequeño brinco en su silla.

—Buenos días, Sawara-san —se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

—Mogami-san, te estaba esperando. Aquí —dijo pasándole una carpeta—. Llegó esta oferta para ti, se trata de un anuncio. El productor vio tu interpretación del ángel en el video de… Fu…Fuwa Sho y cree que serías perfecta para el papel —terminó de decir aun cuando sentía una fuerza oscura cerniéndose sobre él, podía jurar que la temperatura había descendido un par de grados y su joven talento parecía estar recitando algún tipo de conjuro o maldición con su cabello cubriendo parcialmente su cara.

—¿Mogami-san?

—Entonces es otra villana.

—No, no para nada —y cuando dijo esas palabras el miasma que reinaba en la habitación desapareció como por arte de magia.

—¿No? —sus ojos brillaban como una par de estrellas.

—Sugiero que revises la propuesta, creo que te podría gustar.

—Gracias, Sawara-san, si es todo me retiro por el momento.

—Espera, Mogami-san, esta mañana también llegó esto para ti, es una invitación para participar en las audiciones de _Sombras_. Deberías revisarlo con detenimiento, es una de las obras más sonadas en los últimos meses y las audiciones han sido bastante exclusivas, solo se participa con invitación.

—Gracias.

—Oh, y casi lo olvido, también tienes un trabajo de Love Me, solicitado por el presidente —mencionó pasándole un sobre de un rosado estridente sumamente familiar.

Una sensación de terror le recorrió la espalda a Kyoko, si venía del presidente, no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

—Sawara-san, ¿sabe de qué se trata?

—Es una solicitud para que asistas a un famoso fotógrafo internacional, no habla muy bien el japonés y necesita alguien que lo asista durante su estadía en Japón. El presidente considera que dada tu experiencia asistiendo a _VIP's_ y tus impresionantes habilidades con el inglés, serías la persona más cualificada. También dijo que no podías negarte, que era obligatorio. Adentro encontrarás todos los detalles.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? —preguntó con aire de derrota.

Sawara-san solo le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Revisa lo que te entregué y me comunicas cuáles piensas tomar.

Algunos minutos después se dejó caer en el sofá de la oficina de Love Me. Abrió los documentos que Sawara-san le había pasado. Para el final había decidido tomar el comercial, nunca antes había trabajado con animales, pero siempre había una primera vez además no esperaban que actuara con una villana sino como una amante de los animales; y también decidió presentarse para la audición de _Sombras_. Era algo diferente y emocionante, releyó la breve descripción del drama.

Su invitación era para audicionar por el personaje de Ammyt, uno de los secundarios. Un personaje bastante particular y como ninguno que hubiese interpretado hasta la fecha y el que probaría ser un reto. Volvió a leer la breve descripción del personaje.

 ** _Ammyt "La devoradora de corazones"_**

 _Entrenada desde muy niña en el arte de seducir, enredar y asesinar. Bajo la fachada de una rica heredera y el reflejo de la propia y tradicional señorita japonesa, de belleza delicada y encantos refinados se esconde la devoradora de corazones, una mujer cruel y calculadora. No hay hombre o mujer que se resista a su hechizo, no hay secreto que se resista a sus encantos. Y si se resiste… Bueno, siempre hay formas menos placenteras de obtener lo que quiere._

...

Habían optado por sentarse en uno de los hombros de Kyoko, observando con detenimiento el lugar y el comportamiento de su encargo.

—Parece que Kyoko-chan es bastante popular —comentó Náyade viéndola hablar animadamente con un trío de chicos.

—Quién no lo sería con ese horroroso mono rosa, estoy seguro de que voy a quedar ciego —afirmó acomodándose los lentes.

—¿Más?, no creo que eso sea posible, además ese es su uniforme.

Nyx dejó escapar un gruñido.

—Uniforme o no, la chica ya es lo suficientemente extraña, no creo que necesite ayuda para hacerse notar. ¿Sentiste eso hace un momento?, la oscuridad, la sed de sangre.

—Cómo no sentirlo, por un momento pensé que se trataban de troles —dijo pensativa—, y pensar que solo se trataba de estas señoritas —mencionó señalando a su amiga/prisionera/furia.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios, Náyade? —exclamó Nyx al ver donde señalaba su compañera—, ¿qué estás haciendo con eso en la mano?

—¿Recolectando información?

—Acordamos solo observar —dijo con el enojo haciéndole palpitar una vena en la frente.

—No acordamos —dijo haciendo un puchero—, tú solo diste órdenes, pero nunca me preguntaste qué quería hacer yo.

La frustración parecía salir del cuerpo de Nyx en oleadas y la prisionera de Náyade se movía feliz tratando de alcanzarlo.

—¡Oh! Mira, parece que le gustas.

—¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!

—No le digas cosa, no ves que hieres sus sentimientos.

…

—Onee-sama —se escuchó el grito desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—Maria —exclamó Kyoko abriéndole los brazos para recibirla.

—Onee-sama, hace mucho que no te veía.

—Lo siento, Maria, he estado ocupada, pero ahora tengo algo de tiempo, ¿te gustaría tomar algo de té conmigo?

—Por supuesto, onee-sama.

Las dos caminaron de la mano hacia la sala de la sección Love Me.

—Espero que te guste el té de manzanilla —dijo acercándole la taza—, es el único que tengo de momento.

—Gracias, onee-sama —dijo tomando un poco de la bebida ofrecida—, por cierto, qué bonito juego de té, ¿dónde lo has conseguido?

—Cierto que lo es —dijo con una sonrisa—, fue un regalo del director Ogata por el Día Blanco.

—Es muy lindo.

—Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado, Maria?

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó preguntar para que la niña hablara y hablara interminablemente sobre sus asignaciones en la escuela, de sus nuevas adquisiciones que incluían mas no se limitaban a muñecos de cera, libros de santería y muñecos para vudú.

—Ayer el abuelo me dejó jugar en la piscina con Natsuko-chan.

—Eso es grandioso, Maria —exclamó Kyoko aunque una parte de ella gritara que ninguna niña debería tener permitido _jugar_ con una anaconda— y, ¿qué hay de tu padre? ¿Has hablado con él?

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron como soles.

—Está muy bien, onee-sama, tiene mucho trabajo, pero siempre saca tiempo para llamarme o para enviarme un mensaje —guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar—, quiere que vaya a pasar las vacaciones de verano con él —agregó con incertidumbre.

—Y tú, ¿no quieres ir?—preguntó Kyoko ladeando la cabeza.

—Claro que quiero ir, onee-sama —casi gritó Maria—, lo siento.

Kyoko sonrió suavemente.

—No te preocupes, Maria. Pero, ¿me contarías por qué pareces indecisa?

La niña se miró las manos.

—Él seguramente está muy ocupado y yo no quiero molestarlo o que se enoje conmigo.

Kyoko le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Maria, estoy segura de que si tu padre te invitó es porque quiere que vayas y quiere pasar tiempo contigo.

—¿De verdad lo crees, onee-sama? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Estoy segura, Maria, pero siempre puedes preguntarle a tu padre cuando hables con él.

—Gracias, onee-sama —exclamó abrazándose a Kyoko.

...

—Eso fue inesperado —susurró Nyx.

—De hecho, lo fue —respondió su compañera limpiándose una lágrima—, con un par de palabras logró suavizar los temores de Maria.

—No llores.

—No son lágrimas de tristeza, solo soy feliz por María.

...

Nyx se dejó caer sin gracia en una de las tantas flores que crecían en las macetas dispuestas en la ventana del cuarto de Kyoko. Estaba totalmente exhausto, era cierto que durante el tiempo que llevaba en este trabajo, se había topado con todo tipo de humanos a cuál más peculiar, pero esta chica les llevaba la delantera por mucho, y solo había pasado un día —dejó escapar un suspiro—, la chica era trabajadora, voluntariosa y gentil pero incansable; además era demasiado rara, un momento estaba allí y al siguiente estaba en Lalalandia, para el siguiente estar feliz y al rato hundirse en la miseria. Con la chica, sí que habían roto el molde.

Observó a Náyade charlando entretenidamente con la furia que había secuestrado de su encargo. Nunca lo reconocería a viva voz, pero, algunas veces, solo algunas veces, encontraba los métodos de Náyade fascinantes. Su nueva y oscura amiga a la que cariñosamente apodó _Fury_ , estaba más que dispuesta a hablar de su ama. La escuchó explicarle con lujo de detalles los pormenores de su nacimiento, habló embelesada también del señor demonio, que hasta donde él entendió, también era el portador de algo que llamaba la sonrisa divina y que según los relatos de la acompañante de Náyade, estaba llevando a las de su especie al exterminio.

 _Fury_ era en realidad bastante comunicativa, demasiado tal vez. Toda esta historia le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza masivo. Cerró los ojos en busca de un poco de paz, sería mejor dejarle los detalles a Náyade, al final ella podría resumirlo para él o eso pensó hasta que su compañera dio un grito y se preguntó cuándo fue que habían acabado sus días de paz.

—¿Qué pasó Náyade?, es que acaso pretendes despertar a nuestros antepasados.

—Ese tipo es un idiota, no puedo creer que se inventara toda esa cháchara sobre nosotros.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Del asunto de Corn, de eso estoy hablando. Kyoko-chan va a enloquecer cuando lo sepa.

—Ah, eso.

—¿Lo sabías? —gritó indignada.

—Te escucho perfectamente bien, sin necesidad de que revientes mis tímpanos con tus gritos.

—Como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente complicadas como están.

—Ya lo sé —dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello—. Necesitamos un plan de contingencia. Y un plan para el resto también —dijo observando exasperado cómo Kyoko daba vueltas en la cama en una batalla épica con su celular, lo agarraba, miraba la pantalla, lo soltaba, lo volvía a agarrar, miraba la pantalla fijamente y lo volvía a soltar y así el ciclo se repetía una y otra vez.

—Bueno, pero ¿qué está mal con esta chica? —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

Náyade voló hacia Kyoko y miró fijamente la pantalla, Tsuruga-san, era el nombre que se dibujaba en la pantalla y la pequeña Kyoko-chan se debatía en el dilema interno de llamar o no llamar, su dedo peligrosamente cercano al icono de llamado. Los ojos de Náyade brillaron con malicia y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en el dedo de Kyoko haciéndola presionar el botón de llamada. Tres cosas ocurrieron, Náyade salió despedida por los cielos, el teléfono cayó en el suelo y, mientras Kyoko enloquecía de este lado de la línea, la llamada conectaba del otro.

—No podías resistirte, ¿no es así?—dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

—Tú sabes también como yo que ella lo quería llamar.

—Sí, pero… —El sobre rosado de esa mañana que ahora descansaba abierto en el escritorio, interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos de Nyx y lo dejó flotando en su lugar.

Náyade siguió su línea de visión y sus ojos brillaron como los de niño en una pastelería.

—¿Howard? —preguntó extasiada— ¿Ese Howard? ¿Howard Newton?

—... Tienes que estar bromeando.


	4. Chapter 3

Después de superar el breve momento de pánico, Kyoko se recuperó lo suficiente para conectar los puntos en su cerebro y lograr articular palabra para responder al preocupado llamado del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Mogami-san? —volvió a llamar la voz.

—Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san.

—¿Estás bien, Mogami-san?

—Sí, Tsuruga-san, ¿a qué debo el placer?

—Eso debería estártelo preguntando yo, Mogami-san, ya que tú eres la que has llamado y luego no contestabas.

—Lo siento tanto, Tsuruga-san —exclamó tratando de hacer una dogeza en su futón.

—No hay por qué disculparse, pero, ¿estás segura de que todo marcha bien?

—Oh sí, perfectamente, es solo que el teléfono se me resbaló de la mano —omitió los detalles, él no necesitaba saber que ella lo había soltado del susto cuando marcó su número telefónico por error.

—Me alegra escucharlo, ¿qué tal tu día?

—Muy bien, Tsuruga-san, gracias por preguntar, en la mañana tuve un poco de trabajo de la sección Love Me, oh, y también tomé el té con Maria-chan —comentó con alegría—, seguramente pase las vacaciones de verano con su padre, estoy tan feliz por ella.

—Sí, es bueno ver que Maria fortalece la relación con su padre —Kyoko notó cómo su voz se suavizaba—, merece ser feliz, pero no me has contado, ¿qué tal ha ido la reunión con Sawara-san?, ¿era hoy, cierto?

—Oh cierto, casi lo olvido. Muy bien, solo era para entregarme algunas propuestas y mi próximo trabajo de Love Me.

—¿Trabajo de Love Me?

—Sí, se trata de uno de los VIP's del presidente. Quiere que lo asista en lo que necesite durante su estadía en Japón.

—Ya veo… Y ¿qué hay de las ofertas? ¿Alguna que llame especialmente tu atención?

—Bueno, sí, de hecho no es una oferta, sino una invitación a participar en el casting de una producción que ha generado mucha expectativa, el personaje tiene parece tener un poco de algunos personajes que he interpretado hasta ahora con algunos rasgos que seguramente serán un nuevo reto para mí.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, Mogami-san.

—Además tengo una oferta para un comercial, pero aún no sé si aceptarla —dijo dejando entrever la duda en sus palabras.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué? —preguntó suavemente, no a modo de regaño como Kyoko había estado esperando.

—…

—¿Mogami-san?

—Tsuruga-san, ¿alguna vez tuvo perros? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

—No, nunca he tenido un perro, tuve otras mascotas, mas nunca un perro, pero, no entiendo a qué viene la pregunta.

Kyoko captó el sutil tono de curiosidad en la voz de Ren y fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta que parecía que estuviese inmiscuyéndose en la vida privada de su senpai.

—Lo lamento, Tsuruga-san, eso fue demasiado personal. Por favor, no piense que estoy interesada en su vida personal.

—…

—¿Tsuruga-san?

—Me hieres, Mogami-san —Kyoko no logró identificar la emoción detrás de esas palabras, recibía señales cruzadas. Su voz delataba cierta juguetona irreverencia, pero su aura, dejaba bastante claro su decepción y se atrevería a decir que enojo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

—No quise decir eso, Tsuruga-san, me encantaría saber todo sobre usted… No, no, no, por favor, no piense mal de mí… Lo que quiero decir es que sería un honor…, pero usted no hablaría de su vida privada con una baja kohai como yo…

Escuchó la risa del otro lado de la línea.

—Tsuruga-san, ¿se está burlando de mí? —canturreó, sus furias danzando a su alrededor.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Mogami-san. Quizás no hablaría de mi vida personal con una _simple kohai,_ como lo pones, pero tú, eres mucho más que una simple kohai, ¿no es así? —Kyoko enrojeció y no tuvo tiempo de replicar, porque Ren continuó hablando—. Ahora, ¿vas a contarme por qué querías saber si había tenido mascotas?

Su pregunta fue todo lo que necesitó para recuperar su tren de pensamiento.

—Verá, Tsuruga-san, lo que sucede es que el comercial que le comenté requiere trabajar con animales, con perros para ser exacta, y bueno —agregó bajito, casi en un susurro—, yo nunca he tenido una mascota, ni tenido animales cerca —a menos que se trate de la Shoracha, pensó tratando de contener su enojo—, mucho menos trabajado con animales.

—Oh, ya veo. No, como te mencioné, no he tenido perros, pero sí que he trabajado con animales para algunos anuncios, han sido experiencias enriquecedoras y son unos increíbles co-protagonistas. Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarías, y desafiará tus habilidades actorales.

—¿Y si el perro me odia?

Lo escuchó soltar una risita alegre, de esas que solo había escuchado algunas veces cuando solo estaban los dos.

—Realmente dudo que alguien pueda odiarte, Mogami-san, especialmente un perro, ellos no saben de odios, ni resentimientos.

En otra ocasión hubiese refutado esa premisa, hubiese argumentado que su madre la odiaba, pero a la luz de las revelaciones recientes descubrió que su madre no la odiaba por ser ella, sino por lo que su existencia representaba, porque le recordaba un pasado terriblemente doloroso. Nunca fue su culpa. Y aunque dolía, estaba aprendiendo a vivir con ello.

—Además —lo escuchó seguir hablando del otro lado de la línea—, estoy seguro de que te amará, sería difícil no hacerlo…

Sintió su corazón galopar desenfrenado… Ese playboy —gritó su mente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

—Y si te tranquiliza, tengo que agregar que son animales altamente entrenados. Estoy seguro de que lo harás perfectamente.

—…

—¿Mogami-san?

—Gracias, Tsuruga-san. Acaba de hacer mi decisión más sencilla de tomar.

—Para qué están los amigos, sino para ayudarse.

¿Eh?, ¿amigos?

—Es tarde, Mogami-san, descansa y me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

—Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san.

…

 **Algunos días después**

Náyade se sentaba alegremente frente a Kyoko mientras iban en el auto de Yashiro, en el momento en el que lo conoció, Náyade supo que Yashiro era uno de los suyos, un enamorado del amor, un alma traviesa y el perfecto aliado humano que un hada podría querer. Ella reconocía ese brillo travieso donde fuera.

—Luces muy bonita hoy, Kyoko-chan.

—Está exag…

Nyx chasqueó los dedos y Kyoko pareció meditar sobre lo que iba a decir y finalmente sonriendo volvió a hablar.

—Gracias, Yashiro-san.

Para Náyade era una fuente de diversión ver cómo la mayoría de las personas acostumbradas al auto desprecio de Kyoko se sorprendían y luego sonreían al escucharle aceptar sus cumplidos, todo sería mejor si ellos no estuviesen interviniendo aunque fuera solo un poco en las respuestas de Kyoko, pero a veces la fuerza de la repetición y el hábito era el primer paso para los grandes logros. El primer paso para amar y ser amado, era después de todo amarse a uno mismo.

…

Kyoko revisaba el libreto una vez más, cuando Yashiro llamó su nombre.

—Kyoko-chan, tus co-protagonistas están aquí. Sería bueno que fueras a conocerlos.

Kyoko asintió con la cabeza, a pesar del ligero temblor en sus manos, pero se obligó a recordar las palabras de Ren, no había absolutamente nada que temer, se repitió, y aun así se sorprendió pensando en cuál de los personajes a los que había dado vida le ayudaría a manejar su actual situación. Pensó en Mio, pero la descartó con la misma rapidez con la que la idea llegó, Mio seguramente utilizaría a cualquier animal como diana de tiro al blanco o como un _regalo deconstruido_ para su adorada prima. La siguiente en hacer aparición fue Natsu, pero ella muy seguramente entrenaría al perro exclusivamente para atormentar a sus víctimas, ya lo podía ver todo tierno y peludo, pero llevando en alto el nombre de _Ijime*._ No, definitivamente Natsu, no. Tal vez Setsu… No, no había manera de que Setsu volteara a ver a un perro, o a otro ser vivo para el caso, no, Setsu no voltearía a ver un perro a menos que Caín se convirtiera en uno.

Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, no había escapatoria de esto.

—¿Estás bien, Kyoko-chan? Pareces un poco pálida.

—No es nada, Yashiro-san, solo estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Eso es normal, Kyoko-chan, ¿es tu primera vez trabajando con animales, cierto?

—Sí, así es.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, te lo aseguro.

—Gracias, Yashiro-san —dijo mientras se acercaban al grupo que se reunía alrededor del set de grabación que había sido dispuesto en el costado sur del parque.

Con la ayuda de Yashiro se abrió paso entre la pequeña audiencia y se petrificó en su lugar cuando vio al animal que se alzaba orgulloso ante las miradas de los espectadores. Pero la mente de Kyoko solo registraba tres cosas, el animal frente a ella era peludo, era negro y era increíblemente enorme. Nunca en su vida había visto un animal tan grande. Parado en cuatro patas estaba segura que le llegaba hasta la cintura, si se paraba en dos patas seguramente era más alto que ella, qué va, si se paraba en dos patas seguramente la aplastaba. Sintió la necesidad urgente de correr lo más lejos posible de aquella bestia. Nadie le mencionó que fuera tan grande.

—Kyoko-san —llamó la alegre voz del director—, qué bueno que estás aquí, ven, ven para que conozcas a _Golfo_ y a _Bunny._

 _Dos, habían dos de esos gigantes_ —gritaba desesperada en su cabeza.

 _Son perros altamente entrenados Mogami-san, te lo aseguro_ —recordó las palabras de su senpai y se obligó a moverse. Era una profesional después de todo.

—Este es Golfo —mencionó señalando al gigante negro—, es un terranova, de cinco años. Y esa —dijo señalando los brazos de su co-protagonista masculino— es Bunny, un bichón maltés de 3 años.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dio para decir.

—Bueno, ya sé que los perros son muy lindos y todo lo demás pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer, así que todos a sus puestos —ordenó el director—, solo tenemos el día de hoy —luego dirigiéndose a sus dos actores agregó—. Kyoko-san, Nakahara-san, ustedes dos por favor pasen un poco más de tiempo con Golfo y Bunny para que se familiaricen con ustedes.

—Sí —contestaron los dos al tiempo.

Kyoko se sentó en el pasto jugando con Bunny, ella era tan pequeñita y suavecita, y amaba lamerle los dedos y corretear por el lugar; pero sus ojos no se apartaban de Golfo. Muy en el fondo sabía que el perro no le haría nada, pero eso no evitaba que le tuviese miedo.

—Sabes, Kyoko-san, eventualmente tendrás que acercarte a Golfo, después de todo, él es tu perro en el comercial. Ya sabes, tienes que correr con él, llevarlo de la correa, abrazarlo.

—Lo sé —dijo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza de que su compañero de comercial notara su temor.

—No te va a morder, Kyoko-san —mencionó Nakahara sentándose al lado de Golfo mientras le sobaba la cabeza, y el perro la inclinaba hacia un lado para que el chico continuara administrando los mimos.

—Yo sé —dijo Kyoko mirando a Golfo.

—No lo parece —contestó Nakahara con una sonrisa.

—Es solo que es tan, tan…—le faltaban las palabras para describir su impresión.

—¿Grande, intimidador?—proveyó él las palabras que a ella le faltaban.

—Sí.

—Te aseguro, Kyoko-san, que no hay de qué preocuparse, ellos están muy bien educados, sus entrenadores están aquí, y nadie dejaría que nada te pasara en caso de alguna eventualidad. Además —agregó mientras continuaba acariciando a Golfo—, míralo, él es toda una ternurita, es como un cachorro en un cuerpo extra grande y felpudo —Y como para dar prueba de ello, Golfo se volteó para que Nakahara le sobara la tripa—. Ya ves, él es apacible y bonachón. Nada que temer.

Kyoko movió su mano y comenzó a acariciar lentamente el pelaje del animal, quien en respuesta se movió un poco para acomodarse más cerca de ella, después del susto inicial, Kyoko dejó escapar la risa. Si algo había que sentir por este precioso animal, era solo ternura. Y una idea fugaz atravesó su mente, una idea que no parecía suya, pero a la vez lo era tanto. ¿Qué más te ha impedido disfrutar el miedo?

Yashiro observaba desde cierta distancia a Kyoko interactuar con sus compañeros de reparto cuando el celular vibró en su bolsillo, se colocó sus guantes y abrió la pantalla, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando leyó el mensaje. Náyade en su hombro leyó el mensaje en la pantalla y sus ojos se iluminaron como el lucero del alba.

 _Espero que estés bien, son dos días antes de lo esperado, pero acabo de llegar a Narita. Ren_

Las cosas se iban a poner mucho mejores, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Nyx miró el brillo travieso en la mirada del humano llamado Yukihito y en los de Náyade y respiró hondo. Ya podía ver los problemas en el horizonte y aún faltaba Howard, que alguien le diera un descanso.

 **...**

* * *

 **Notas autor**

 _*Ijime: El ijime significa literalmente acoso o intimidación, se denomina ijime a las acciones intimidatorias o vejatorias realizadas por un grupo de personas en contra de un único individuo._


End file.
